Journal of Impossible Things
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: When Amy went looking through the library, she only picked up a cool and recent looking book, published by a Verity Newman. She didn't expect it to hold the past, what it was like before she met her Doctor. 11/Rose, no River.
1. Chapter 1

The loud sound of stomping echoed up and down the Tardis corridors. At times like this, Amy was a force to be reckoned with. You had better chances of survival by throwing yourself out the doors into the Time Vortex, and that said something.

At times like this, only two things could stop Amy- Rio, and River Song who had been quite quiet for a while now.

The Tardis groaned and swung a door open, hoping to lead her occupant further away where she could calm down completely.

Amy blinked surprised as the open door led her to a place where she had rarely ever visited- the library. If it wasn't for a few trips trying to find the Doctor, she wouldn't have even known it existed.

The books were tidy and set up on the shelves by year, then author, then title. Amy rolled her eyes at the large library, sighing and plopping herself onto a rather plump armchair as she couldn't see the end.

"Hello!" She shouted, and was astonished to find that her voice echoed even further throughout the dusty shelves and tomes.

She scowled, looking over and seeing thin screens that apparently turned into the 42nd century books, rather silly to look at.

So Amy wondered, walking up and down the aisles, eventually giggling at a few books, laughing rather loudly as she spotted a ratty copy of _'The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'_ Standing on a pedestal with a signed signature that looked suspiciously like Author Dent.

There was an open area filled with a few cozy looking chairs on a rug in front of a fireplace and an espresso maker in the corner- Amy always figured the Doctor was for tea!

To the right of that, there were a few showcases that obviously were the prize of the Doctor's collection. A few high tech looking books with a strange chip design on the top which much have been a signature. A few other high-tech books that steadily turned more familiar to Amy as she walked down the show room.

She spotted a few autographed books from her time- _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_, with a little note on the side scribbles out rather quickly, thanking the Doctor for saving him from some large octopus. It was signed by a Samuel Clemens whoever he was.

The entire Harry Potter series were just across of that showcase, having a large loopy signature across the spines of all seven books, ending on the not released seventh.

More books were cluttered around, almost all were signed that were inside a showcase, but a few were Gallifreyan, easily Amy recognized that from the circle patterns that littered them like little clock gears.

As Amy wandered down the aisle, she noted how the lights grew dark suddenly, but Amy saw a few more up ahead.

Amy frowned, wondering why her Doctor would have hidden such books so far away. She wandered forward, noticing a few old fashioned books that looked as if they belonged to someone else as the Doctor had never dog eared a page.

A few old books here and there, a rather loved story of Alice in Wonderland, with someone's rather neat and orderly handwriting on the spine- _property of Donna Noble._

Amy frowned, was she a past companion?

A clean copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ was in the next showcase, the spine obviously showing that it had been opened often, yet the pages were barely crumpled, a neat freak.

A little tag was below it, as it had no name on it- who was this Martha girl?

"What is this, the hall of Companions?" Amy sniffled, moving onto the next one, a rather ratty book. Carefully taped and mended with care although it was well past its normal age. It was sure to break any time, and yet Amy could see that the book was obviously loved.

It was a cute book- but the cover was fixed and broken so many times- the words were impossible to read.

Amy reached for the clasp of the case, just to open the cover page to see what the book was, she was rather surprised to see a lock on this case. Only this one and none other.

"What?" She questioned, surprised and slightly confused on why only _this_ one would have a lock.

She did notice the little drawing- a doodle on the bottom left side of the cover page, in sharpie and fading rather from the background.

"A rose, okay, so this is a Rose." Amy nodded, feeling rather happy with her discovery. Apparently, _this_ companion was not meant to be forgotten.

She turned, moving to the last showcase with a book that looked entirely brand new.

She frowned, flipping the glass lid open and tugging the front cover open, as there seemed to be no name on it or who it belonged to. The cover felt slightly resistant, so Amy was right by the fact nobody had probably ever read this book.

_Find someone- Verity Newman_

Amy frowned at the cursive script, and then checked the front cover again, indeed it was the author that wrote the book. The name was printed just below a picture of an old fashion pocket watch with the title in bold letters- _The Journal of impossible things._

She tossed it slightly, deciding to read it even though it seemed slightly lengthy. She couldn't read _all_ of it, probably skip around and read the parts she wanted to.

She continued down the hall of cases, eventually getting back to the main library and plopping down rather quickly on one of the plump chairs awaiting her, having cooled down from her furious state earlier.

She flipped to the back, reading aloud as she spotted each word in the gold and light brown swirling cover.

"Joan Redfern is a nurse working at Farringham School for boys in 1913. Her life is normal, until a new teacher is brought in- John Smith, with his family slave Martha. He is different, blanking out on occasion, saying things but not remembering how he knew them, and more particularly, owning a journal with the story of a man who traveled the stars. Not long after, a strange threat falls onto the school, leaving one question. Why do these monsters want John?" Amy read, frowning slightly at how cliché it sounded.

She flipped through the pages, allowing the new print smell to flare up as the pages rolled down, but a few flickers of color made Amy stop and carefully go through the pages, stopping at the first page.

On the right hand side, there was a picture, a beat up old journal, leather bound with a few cracks in the cover. It looked old, ancient, the ink spots on the side of the pages helped prove that.

Amy looked up at the top of the left page, reading intently.

_This was the first time John cared to show me this journal of his. He had mentioned it in the passing before, ranting on and on about how this strange man traveled among the stars, saving distant worlds from unholy threats. It was strange, but as he passed me his journal I could not help but have my curiosity spike. He had talked as if it was his life, not one of a man's dreams._

Amy read and gently closed the book, picking it up with her as she moved, grabbing a bookmark off a side table she was sure wasn't there, and she herself plopped down onto a more comfortable couch, setting her feet up as she moved to the first chapter.

About twenty minutes passed before Amy grew bored, she couldn't _stand_ how slow the book was at the beginning! The man (who she suspected was the Doctor) hadn't even come in yet!

"This is taking forever!" Amy cried angrily, throwing the book at the couch, where the footstool flung out, catching the book on a certain page not long in.

At times like this, Amy really was freaked out by the Tardis.

She hesitantly took the book back, looking at the page where she was- the same chapter she was at the first time.

"Okay- I'll read." Amy nodded, now persistent as she had no idea how this would end.

_We had split the books, walking in a direction only he knew. He talked, telling me to make sure that the boys didn't have a head of steal, or their tongue turn too sharp to a lady._

_We continued to walk, him calling my Matron Redfern, a title I despised so greatly, He seemed accepting to my displeasure and agreed to call me Nurse Redfern, I even offered him to call me Joan, which is rather strange in a time like this. _

_We had rounded a corner nearest the information updates. A flyer for the towns held dance, rather charming that is. It was then when I made up my mind for him to take me. _

Amy smiled, liking this woman even if she was rather….old-ish. But it was strange; she couldn't picture the Doctor doing any of this stuff. She'd have to ask him about it later.

_He was tall for his age, rather slim. If it wasn't for my medical training I would have been concerned he was not eating properly-_

Amy now frowned.

_-He often talked quickly, saying everything and yet not saying anything at all. He smiled a lot, and for some reason, when he walked without greeting someone, his right hand flexed, as if reaching for a book to read perhaps?_

Amy now frowned, flipping the page and her eyes momentarily widened as there was an old photo from the 1913 era.

She quickly read the caption below the photo, mouthing as she read. _'John Smith. August 19 1913. He refused to draw himself, so I hired a local friend of mine to take pictures.'_

Amy blinked, studying the man. Indeed he looked different from _her_ Doctor. But hadn't River once said something about changing his body?

He wore the school needed black scholar looking robes fit with a cap. His eyes were assumed to be brown due to the darker hue of the photo, and he was indeed tall and scrawny. His face had lines set in them, as of someone who had been grieving a while ago, and his face looked like it had seen too much.

Amy knew this man at once.

She turned back to where she had left off, and read, skimming a bit.

_He couldn't respond or didn't know how. He was nearing the edge of the stairway, and while I tried to point them out, he continued to stutter, a look flashing through his eyes, similar to a look of guilt for an unknown cause. It was rather strange indeed, seeing this look._

_It was then he tumbled backwards, sharply hitting the back of his skull against the nearby railing of the stairway._

Amy winced, knowing how bad that could feel as she had fallen and hit her head on the railing of her own house.

_I had him in my office not long after, fixing the open scrape in his skull while he fretted like a child, complaining all the while. Then, his maid rushed in. Martha, her name was._

"The one with the book?" Amy asked aloud, and the Tardis hummed, allowing her to know that she was correct.

_ She was obviously fretting over the illness of my patient. I scolded her over barging in, as she hurried to the door, knocked on it, then continued into the room, not waiting for the slightest of moments!_

Amy smiled, understanding the concern of any companion.

_He was embarrassed at that, but then he started mentioning it. The very first time but that quickly drew my attention._

_He spoke of his dreams, he deemed himself crazy, but I listened. He dreamed that he was 'hiding' for almost every night of this month, he dreamed this, and he told me._

_I remembered our conversation here, he told me, that he dreamed quiet often, that he had two hearts._

_I playfully responded that I would see if that was true. I had grabbed my stethoscope and checked his hearts before giving him the results. 'I can confirm the diagnosis.' I had said 'Just one heart.' _

_He had smiled, as if happy that I had not thought him as a crazy-man._

_'I have written down these dreams, that is, if you're interested.' He offered with a large smile so fitting for a man of his character._

_I had said I was._

Amy placed the bookmark into the spot, noting that this was a few pages after his picture.

And Amy left the library, still holding onto the journal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it means alot.**

* * *

><p><em>'Journal of Impossible Things', it had written on the left side. That I remember very sharply, perhaps it was the hours I sat, gazing at that book. <em>

_He opened it, pointing out the many creatures and reading out what his fast paced scribbles in elegant font said. It spoke of such strange words- a Tardis. He had fondly told me that it stood for something- he just couldn't remember what._

Amy flipped the page, gazing at a picture which held the exact same page, apparently the second page of the book. There was a strange machine there, a console similar to the one she knew, but it was different. By the ink stains, it was darker, and there were strange arches that looked suspiciously like coral.

_There were such monsters and creatures. I remembered stating that he had such an imagination. Looking at a creature that looked almost French, with the words 'Clock men' it had the words 'beautiful' and 'brain' as well as the first name of Madam De Pompadour _

_'Quite an eye for pretty girls.' I had said, stopping to look at a picture, I looked up at him, pressing my finger on the picture._

_Again, I saw the look in his eye, the look of grief and pain. As if he had witnessed so much suffering. He had the same look in his eye that I did when my husband passed away. He knew her, and yet he didn't._

_'Oh, that's Rose.' He had sai-_

Amy threw the book down, eyes wide as she put two and two together. The messy book inside the case! That was hers!

"But why is hers locked up?" Amy asked aloud, to the Tardis. But the ship didn't respond.

_-said. 'She's just a- an invention, a character- Rose I call her, Rose.' He smiled, and yet his eyes grew troubled as he stared at the drawing of the girl, with eyebrows darker then what to be assumed blonde hair- unheard of!_

_'She disappears later on- she just vanishes…' he muttered, his voice trailing off as a different slightly horse voice filled in- so faint he probably didn't hear it himself. A man shouldn't mourn- I had thought. It was unlikely for one to grow so attached._

_I stared at the girl's eyes- kind and yet so hardened, similar to Johns own when he seemed to gaze into nothing, it was strange._

_I noticed his pain, so I flipped the pages, looking at rather ghoulish creatures made of shinning metal many guns held in this year. His eyes seemed mad at these for some unknown reason, so I again flipped the page. Smiling at a rather strange ink drawing on the one side._

_"Oh! That's his box! The blue box- it's always there. Like a-a magic carpet. A magical blue box which transports me to faraway places." He smiled at this, as if the idea itself was greatly amusing._

_I turned the page, and he smiled at the strange pictures of the men there, some half finished showing only their sometimes smiling faces, eyes focused on where my own rest. They were arranged in a strange pattern, a large circle with a nine point star intercrossing rather strangely. The man at the top was shown only on his face- an old man with a stern look, then to the right point there was a younger man with brown hair framing his face. Another and another, men all set up around in the star, my eyes were drawn to the two just closest to the left side of the elder man._

_The one just to the left was similar to John, his hair a little less wild, looking like a feral child. His eyes were cold and he was lacking a smile, eyes dark, the next man was unheard of. Dressed in come black cloth that gave his entire attire a look of him going to a funeral- he had short hair and rather large ears. He seemed meaner, glaring at I, and it unnerved me greatly._

Amy frowned; pulling the book away and thinking- were those past regenerations? It would explain so much about him if it was.

_"I often think of how wonderful life would be if stories like these were true."_

_Indeed, I thought, for that would be a blessing. "If only." I had responded, rather sadly._

_When I tried to leave, not much later, Martha, his maid chased after me. She was persistent, trying to influence my views on my book, telling me that they were fairy tales, a child's lore. Indeed they may be- but they were interesting._

_Then, I asked her what had been troubling me. The way he would look at something and have a gaze that said he forgot something, like there was something needed to be done, but still out of reach._

_It was true, more than once I had spotted John looking so, his gaze trailing off into the forest of the windows, or up into the sky, as if searching for something. More than once he had replied with some strange place when he had a wonderful talent. He was able to recite Shakespeare in such a tone of the men themselves. I had asked him once where he had learned such a trait- his face grew puzzled and he had not responded._

_A few days since then had passed, I was taking a small stroll in the woods, the cool air allowing my body to relax. As my breath fogged, I saw a light, so sudden and bright I could not help but cry out in surprise. I stared at the light, the brightest of all greens and just as it appeared, it vanished. Then again it glowed, sweeping across the ground not far from where I presently stood before it vanished._

_I ran, frightened. Perhaps it was witchcraft?_

"Nice try- it's called aliens." Amy muttered, rather finding this book funny.

_I hurried towards a nearby pub, rather surprised to see the maid Martha, and another helper, Jenny, if I recall correctly. They sat outside apparently looking in the same direction I had just come._

_I had asked them if they had spotted the strange green light, just as John himself excited from the pub I was nearby. I was rather flustered, having him see me in such a terrified state._

_He calmly stated that they were meteors as more of the green lights appeared in specks, vanishing among the trees. He then offered to escort me back to the school- who was I to resist._

_It was a calm day following- I was alone in the med bay. Working on a few books as a new shipment of medicines had been shipped in. As I read, I frowned, my eyes wandering towards that journal of Johns- and I could not help myself._

_As I let my fingers slip over the worn leather, I gently opened the cover, flipping the pages before landing on that picture of his- that girl he drew. Rose, he name was._

_There was more than just this one picture, every once in a while, she came up. I noticed this a few pages in when a large grotesque picture of a wolf like creature sat there, there was a little doodled Rose in the bottom corner._

_I flipped the pages and there was another, then her name in the margin- then a drawing._

_My eyes widened as I yanked out a piece of paper, quickly grabbing some ink and scribbling down the information I had found on this 'Rose' he had mentioned ever so subtly throughout the book._

Amy frowned herself, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, sticking the cap between the teeth as she looked for the information, trying to find out as much as she could about this girl.

_'Dreams of her' I wrote down, underlining it rather messily and working onto the next page, copying down key factors and her appearance as well as how much he dreamed of her, and nobody else._

_As far as I could tell- she had blonde hair. Some strange gift changed it from brown to this blonde. Her eyes were dark rimmed, unheard of, and brown. Such a deep brown. There was a smile- he often wrote about, when her tongue poked out from between her teeth._

Amy copied this down as well, writing down a slightly different note- bottle blond, and eyeliner.

_She dressed in the most inappropriate clothing- showing her legs!_

"From our time then." Amy nodded, writing that down.

_There was something about slapping- slapping and a sword fight. Not to mention the recurring words I saw almost everywhere- Bad Wolf._

Amy frowned, looking back at the book and once again frowning. She had seen that somewhere, perhaps on TV once? Yes, that must have been it. Bad Wolf, but it was rather strange that the name she recognized.

She closed the book, and walked away.

A few hours later and another adventure with Rory and the Doctor featuring large quantities of running and screaming- Amy was inside her room. Rory was taking a shower to rid himself of a thick mud, while she herself was nice and clean. The best planet yet- the one that worshiped women.

Amy sat with the book on her lap, fingering the pages, after a brief hesitation, she opened to her bookmark- reading quickly. Startled to realize that quite a bit of the book had already gone by.

_The next morning I had found John outside, teaching the children to fire guns. Timothy, a young boy was dozing off, as I had caught him several times before when he came in with open wounds from bullying. He blinked, and shivered slightly, before being carried off, I said nothing, as it was not a woman's role to complain._

_The guns unhinged me- they killed my husband. They killed many others, they were heartless. Such weaponry in the hands of children…unnerved me._

_John noticed my unease and offered to walk in the village with me, as we walked; I explained why my unease was around such metal. Once again he had a look at that- a look of shared anger and hate towards such weapons, but once again, it had vanished, and he merely agreed with me._

_We talked, and he started talking about how the world itself had everyday heroes, but his voice was strained as he seemed to be looking at something, I followed his gaze. There were two men, trying to lift an instrument known as a piano, such a wonderful thing. But why did he seem so concerned?_

_He kept trying to talk, then in one moment he snatched a cricket ball from a nearby child and threw it with such practiced ease it was unsettling. It hit two pipes which fell, then a long collision course rattled on, knocking oil drums onto the ground in front of a nearby infant carriage, just as the piano fell into the spot which would have killed such child and mother._

_'Lucky.' He had gasped; eyes wide with surprise as if he didn't even notice what he himself was doing. I remember staring at him, confused and aghast with disbelief and joy._

_'That was luck?' I had deadpanned, a smile of disbelief, finding it unexplainably funny._

_'Nurse Redfern- might I ask of you to accompany me to the village dance. As my guest' He stated, chest heaving as if he was caught up in the moment, I smiled, still in disbelief at his timing- now? Of all times?_

_'You're an extraordinary man.' I had said, and we both started laughing, finding this funny. We then walked, leaving the town area to the panic of the near killing._

_We walked among the side streets eventually heading out to the walking paths among the picked corn fields. We got onto the topic of his journal- I remember this conversation well among the others actually._

_'it's all becoming clear now- the Doctor's a man you wish to be.' I stated, rather proud with my success. After reading and searching, it seemed as if John was this Doctor already- but that drew my attention to that Rose girl, who was she?_

_We continued on for a while, I stating characteristics of said Doctor while he denied them or added on rather cunning comments._

_'Has an eye for the ladies' I pointed out- mostly for that Rose._

_'That devil.' He responded with a grin- but faltered, looking at a scarecrow not that far away._

_He noticed the scarecrow's rope to his left arm had broken, and we hopped up the cleaned field, he working on the scarecrow and fixing the knot that bonded it._

_'Ever the artist- where did you learn to draw?' I asked, wishing to improve my own talents._

_'Galifrey.' He responded, not a slight jump to his voice, my smile faltered ever so slightly, I had never even heard of this strange place._

_'Is that in Ireland?' I asked, the name seemed slightly as of there. He paused, thinking, much too long for a man who had visited this place to learn to draw as such._

_'Yes- it must be.' He concluded, causing my suspicions of something I did not know to rise again._

_He told me of his parents- his father Sydney the watchmaker. And his mother, Verity who was a nurse much like myself._

_It was a charming afternoon- really._

Amy stopped reading at this point, hearing Rory come closer to our door. She slipped the book inside her pillow, and peeked over the edge of the top bunk.

After saying goodnight, he flicked the light off, and Amy lay against the pillow, thinking.

She couldn't help but wonder who that Rose was also.

x-(X)-x

* * *

><p><strong>Please review- every author hates a story with less then 10 :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it means alot.**

* * *

><p><em> I smiled, looking at the beautiful copy of a picture John had drawn of me. I looked into the young maidens eyes- she looked so beautiful, not like me in the slightest ways.<em>

_It was in his journal that he drew me- such a wonderful drawing it was._

Amy looked on the right page where the drawing sat; it was nice to have a picture even though it wasn't an exact copy. She grabbed her drink from the kitchen and drank a little as she read.

_I had asked him why I was drawn so beautifully, he had replied that was how he saw me. My hearts fluttered at that moment, at his kindness and words. He truly was a remarkable man._

_He leaned forward then, and kissed me, it was a wonderful kiss-_

Amy's drink spewed forward in a spit take as she finally understood what she had just read. The Doctor _never_ kissed anyone! Well, except for River!

"What!" She cried, confused and slightly hurt.

_The door then opened and John shouted at his maid Martha, as I looked at her eye's, they widened greatly and she had a look of hurt and shock on her face, she then darted out, slamming the door behind her as if she had just witnessed a great killing._

_I swear to myself, I heard her whisper 'That wasn't on the list' at that moment._

_When I was dressed for the dance he came for me, I smiled as he told me I looked wonderful, I had to be sure though- what could he do? I asked him if he could dance, he frowned and looked off innocently, thinking. I remember him saying that he was sure that he could._

_We went to the dance, and I remember being led inside, John leading me to the floor and dancing well, better than any of the local folk who spun around us. I felt like a normal lady, no, I felt like a Princess._

_We spun, and I looked at several of my childhood friends with their respective partners. As well as a few loners sitting alone at tables set out. I saw the little Parkers girl, with a red balloon, sitting at a table with a blank look in her eyes._

_I remember, reading a passage from John's book. Creatures of the sky and Earth, that took the forms of another by consumption of blood. No, I must have read that book before rest one day, for that is only a fairy tale._

_I was breathless, once he left me at a similar table, signaling me to wait a mere moment while he fetched some sort of beverage for our parched lips, and I smiled, nodding. Then, I looked back, John's maid Martha was there once more, and she was frowning._

_"Oh heavens, not now, don't. Not again." I complained. I was growing tiresome of her child's play._

_"He's different, than any man you've ever met." She started, voice accusing somewhat. Why couldn't she just leave?_

_"Yes." I sighed, of course he was different! He was amazing._

_"And sometimes he says these strange things. People and places you've never heard of, yeah?" She asked once more, as if getting to a point._

_She…She was right. That place in Ireland, Gallifrey, I had searched and yet, it hadn't existed, ever._

_"But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes, you know, you just know that there's something else in there."_

_I swallowed, trying to not believe her claims._

_"Something there. Something hidden, right behind the eyes. In the dark." She finished, and I shook my head. No! It couldn't be true!_

_"I- I don't know what you mean!" I refused, looking at her in a desperate glare, it wasn't true!_

_"Yes you do." She stated, and I looked over at John, still occupied with the beverages._

_"I don't mean to be rude," Martha started, looking at her hands with a smile. "But the awful thing is that is doesn't even matter what you think."_

Amy scowled at the book. How could one of his companions be so mean?

_"But your nice…and your lucky. So I'm just going to say that I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She apologized, and I suddenly heard the annoyed groan from John, returning._

_"Oh Martha, not no-" he branched off, looking at her as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out._

_I of course recognized it from John's book, silver with a blue tip. And John stared at it, not trusting it as if it was a cruel joke of the boys._

_"Do you know what this is?" She asked, holding up the device of the Doctor._

_"Name it. Go on! Name it!" She shook it slightly, and I swallowed, how could he not know the name?_

_"John, what is that sort of thing…John?" I asked, as he had a torn look on his face, then gently, he took it in his hand._

_"You're not John Smith…You're called the Doctor."_

"Amy!" Amy flashed her head up, looking at the door which had Rory behind it.

"Yeah?" She cried back, deciding if to just close the book. But it was getting to such a good part!

"Oh you're here then? The Doctor was getting worried where you were!" Rory supplied, and Amy rolled her eyes.

"We'll tell him I'm reading a book!" She shouted back, and Rory vanished, she breathed relief, and turned back to the book, opening it quickly.

_"The man in your journal…he's real! He's you!" She cried with a breathless smile._

_The door was then brutally thrown open, a formal man and another maid as well as a school boy I had taken care of stormed in._

_"There will be silence!" The man shouted, and I briefly caught sight of a fairy tale weapon in the boy's hands. Oh, lord save me. Was this from the book also? Was the book coming to life? Those things, Daleks, and those…those creatures!_

_Scarecrows sauntered in, creepy grins formed in their stitches and I stood, gasping._

_"What are you doing?" A male shouted, walking upright to the man, and the man spun, pointing the weapon at the poor male, and he screamed as his body turned to ash. The man's mustache glowing green for a moment from the reflective light of the beam._

_People now screamed and Martha rushed up to John, fear In her eyes._

_"Mr. Smith? Everything I just told you, forget it. I never said anything." She hurriedly said, almost worriedly._

_"We asked for silence." The boy mocked, wide eyes scanning the room. Everybody grew hushed, with fear._

_"Now then. We have a few questions for Mr. Smith." The boy said coldly, and a the girl with the balloon skipped to the center._

_"No. Better than that. The teacher, he's a doctor. Heard him talking." The girl reported, and the boy immediately grew amused._

_"You took human form." The boy stated, as if almost disgusted and yet amused. I felt my heart pound stronger, and knew John was afraid, who wouldn't be._

_"Of course I'm human! I was born human! I'm as human as you Baines!" John shouted, swallowing quickly as his eyes darted across the room for an escape._

_"What is going on? This is madness!" He shouted, confused and frantic, the boy, Baines grew more amused._

_"Oh and a human brain too! Simple thick and dull" Baines laughed, a cruel smirk on his face_

_"But he's no good like this." The maid stated, and he man frowned._

_"We need a Time Lord." The man said obviously, and John swallowed._

_I remember scrambling backwards, and the moment my heart beat so quickly I was fearful it might break. For Baines held the ash gun in his hand, pointing at John and screaming at him to change back._

_The maid grabbed Martha, holding her in a headlock with another gun pressed to her head, then, I too was grabbed. Forced back by the male with the gun in my face._

_"Which on will you choose to kill?" Baines asked, almost happy, giddy really._

_"Your friend or your lover." The boy laughed, and I swallowed, looking up at John._

_His eyes seemed darker, the way they were just as Martha described, when something was hidden. It was at those words, lover, it wasn't me. He was remembering, or thinking of dreams of something other than me._

_"Your choice." Baines hissed with a smirk and I gulped. John was frantic, looking between us, who to choose. Who to save._

_Martha spun, twisting the maids arm and pulling the gun to point it at the maid herself._

_She threatened them, and I was released, I immediately raced to John's side, he seemed so relieved, and he looked at Martha, unsure of what to do._

_"Doctor, go. Get everyone out, there's a door outside there. Go!" Martha shouted, and I swallowed, before nodding and pulling him along, hushing the children and the townsfolk outside._

_We panted, once reaching outdoors._

_"Don't just stand there! Move! Gosh your rubbish as a human, come on!" Martha shouted, grabbing my and Johns arm and rushing out into the woods, the sounds of screams still in the distance._

_I couldn't help but notice how fast John was, he was always thin and muscular, as if he ran a quite distance in his childhood. But as Martha ran, she was by his side, as if she knew the way he ran, and she had learned to mimic it._

_We reached the school, John instantly grabbing a bell and calling the children to arms. I swallowed. It was guns, always guns._

_And now, it was war against John's dreams._

x-(X)-x

* * *

><p><strong>Please review- every author hates a story with less then 10 :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologize on not updating, i've been...oversea's, as of recent. **

**Please review- then i know if i should keep this story going anyways.**

* * *

><p>"Amy!" Rory called, frowning as he walked throughout the rooms that Amy was frequently in.<p>

After searching the Pool, Water-fall room, Butterfly Garden (The Doctor didn't know how those survived), the T.V. room, Amy's bedroom and the closet, he _still _couldn't find her.

She had been missing a lot after taking an interest in that book of hers…

That book! _The Library!_

"Amy!" Rory shouted down the halls, getting a replying groan of annoyance, he quickly followed the sound to see Amy, curled up on a soft Armchair with a mug of tea in one hand, the blasted book in the other.

"I don't think I've ever seen you read so much." Rory commented, causing Amy to snort into her tea as she took a sip.

"Yeah, well that's because I never liked books before." Amy responded, causing Rory to roll his eyes.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" He asked, and Amy, quick as a viper, knocked the book into his arm, causing him to reel back and rub said arm.

"Their! Now I _love _this book!" She responded with a cheeky grin, causing Rory to sigh and back off- perhaps the Doctor had something he could do…

"Thought he'd never leave." Amy muttered, using her thumb to find the page she had closed on.

_Martha looked disgruntled as she was pushed to the side as the children began to grab weapons of great assortments._

_"Got to find that watch." She uttered, forcing her way through the crowd and grabbing the banister to cause her to move along faster. It took me no further urging to escape the children with guns, and follow Martha. What did she mean by a watch?_

_I followed her up as she hurried into John's room. We could hear the children bustling about, something about a line of sandbags in the courtyard…I dare not think about it._

_"Why are they after John?" I spoke, my voice gentle and weary, Martha glanced at me momentarily before continuing to pursue after the watch._

_"John Smith is a Time Lord. We came here, and he hid the Time Lord part of him inside the watch, now those monsters want it, and John Smith." She tried to explain, shoving a book off of his bedside table, snorting as it was a history book, and proceeded to search through the little table._

_"But why would the monsters want John, if they only want the watch, as impossible as that sounds." I tried to dignify myself, and Martha rolled her eyes._

_"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he stuck the alien part of himself inside the watch. Well, it's not a real watch, it just looks like a watch…"_

_Martha shrugged, looking at me and seeing my disbelieving face._

_"And alien means…not from abroad." I said, clutching the journal in one hand, it was the one John gave me, as I had retrieved it as soon as I can._

_"The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world." Martha tried to convince me, and I exhaled shakily, trying to hold my emotions at bay._

_"A different species."_

_"Yeah." Martha responded, and I shakily looked down, seeing the journal, but recalling nothing of a 'Martha Jones' in it._

_"Then tell me, in this fairytale, who are you?" I asked, and Martha frowned, looking down as she continued to search, not exactly still into it._

_"Just a friend….I mean, I don't exactly have a rival, as much as I wouldn't like that….Just a friend." She supplied as she started to rant ever so slightly._

_"Human…I take it?" I asked, trying to play along._

_"Human," She nodded, "Well, before that I was normal, training to be a doctor. A medicine doctor, not an alien doctor." She continued._

_A doctor? She? Not in these times, why, she was only a worker!_

_"A woman in my time to be a doctor is rare, and hardly one of your raising and hardly of your color." I stated, causing her to turn, eyebrows lifted in disbelief as if I had asked her to do something preposterous._

_"Oh, you'd think." She stated sourly, and I bit my lip, looking down. She searched, as if wanting to say something, before looking back up triumphantly,_

_"Bones of the hand: Carpel bones, escalate,-" And she continued on to repeat the bones of the hand that I remember having trouble with learning in my youth even._

_"…You read that in a book." I challenged, and she gave a breathless laugh, as if not understanding that statement._

_"Yeah, to pass my exams! Can't you see, this is true!" She said with a desperate smile._

_I said nothing, looking down and wringing my fingers slightly, "I must go." I stated, turning to walk away, and she hurried after me, as if to say something._

_"If we find that watch, we can stop them!"_

_"Those boys are about to fight, I might not be a doctor, but I may still be their nurse…they need me." I finished, turning to storm out of the room, Martha sighing behind me._

_I went down the stairs, sifting out tools that may be needed for incoming wounds. John walked past, giving orders to two young boys before walking over towards me._

_We exchanged pointless banner, him highly advising me to leave the premise to a safer place, and I refusing. I looked down- perhaps this was true?_

_"Tell me about Nottingham" I demanded softly, and much to his confusion, he agreed._

_He stated it as if it came from an encyclopedia- my stomach sunk ever so slightly._

_"What about all of those places? The dens and hideaways only a child knows?" I asked, as he continued to give answers of pure facts, none of opinions, and it was causing my worry to grow._

_"Tell me John, please tell me." I begged softly, and his jaw clenched, as he was unable to recall- anything._

_"How can you believe me to be not real?" He asked, and I looked away._

_"When I kissed you, was that a lie?"_

_"No John, please no."_

_"But this Doctor sounds like some…some…romantic lost prince….would you rather that?"_

_I refused to look at him, to see him wavering in choice wise, sorrow in his eyes…_

_"Am I not enough?"_

_"No John, never that."_

_"I've got to go." He murmured softly, turning to leave, and my words were swallowed down once more._

_I finished and looked down blankly as I heard the sounds of the guns go off, I then saw Martha rush down the stairs, and I once again followed her to a window overlooking the fight._

_Straw men were being shot down, and than, they stopped. Martha and I dared to breath, and right as a little girl came, holding a bright red balloon._

_"Headmaster! Don't touch her!" Martha shouted, and the headmaster turned, mad once more._

_"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"_

_"Just listen to me! She's with them! Tell them Matron!"_

_I shifted under the attention, unsure of what to say._

_"I- I'm unsure. I think it is unwise."_

_"I see….Mr. Smith?"_

_"She was with Baines, Sir."_

_Than, a few more words in which I ignored, and the Headmaster was shot by the green guns I had witnessed before, I gasped, hurrying backwards after seeing murder in my own eyes.._

_We rushed inside, hurrying and rushing from the room, and the boys ran, hurrying out through the stables in which Martha shouted to them not to run to the village. Many took to the trees in small groups of three or four, they knew the woods well, they were in good hands._

_"And you, ladies." John tried to get us to safety, but I agued until all of the children had left first, then us. He agreed._

_We ran through the forest, sneaking our way among the trees as we heard a man, shouting out over and over the word 'Doctor!' We looked, from next to a pine tree, as a large man with two of the Straw men stood guard next to a Blue box I had seen often, drawn with a careful hand in the book under my left arm._

_"You recognize it, don't you." Martha asked softly, and John did not take his eyes away._

_"I've never seen it before in my life." John refused, and I sniffed softly._

_"Do you remember it's name?"_

_"I'm sorry John- but you wrote about it." I whispered softly, and his eyes had the look of betrayal in them. Ah, how guilty I feel._

_"I'm not…I….I'm John Smith! That's all I want to be! John Smith! His life! His job! His love!" He was now close to tears as he tore away from our spot, back into the forest, and we followed him carefully._

_"This way." I pointed, after walking on the path for a long while, and we agreed moving towards a friend of mines home, long since abandoned due to their recent departure._

_We walked in, and John slumped into an open chair, looking heartbroken before looking back at us._

_"I must go to them." John stated suddenly, and Martha looked at me, and I swallowed harshly._

_"You can't….Martha; there must be something we can do." I stated, looking at her, who looked away quickly._

_"Not without the watch…"_

_"You're the Doctor's companion! Can't you help!" He demanded suddenly it made me jump, his fists hitting the table and making the china jump slightly, I looked away, stroking the spine of the journal._

_The companions…oh, who could help…perhaps that Con Artist that was written slightly, perhaps that Sarah Jane Smith. But for what was written here…I believe none of them could assist us in the slightest of terms. Maybe that Rose girl could clear his mind, or sooth him into thinking rationally…_


End file.
